


Your Heart Is Pink

by romulalinders



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Power Rangers - Freeform, Slow Burn, respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulalinders/pseuds/romulalinders
Summary: Cassidy Cornell and Conner McKnight has no idea who they were dealing with when it came to each other. She thought he was a playboy jock and he thought she was a nosy busybody with nothing better to do. Tommy Oliver would unknowingly set into motion events to change that.
Relationships: Conner McKnight/Cassidy Cornell
Kudos: 3





	1. Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t a typical ship, but I think that’s what makes it fun. I like atypical ships in general. And I hope you all enjoy this story.

She was bored.

Devon could see it in the way she doodled idly all over the cover of her notebook. And when she was bored, it never boded well for him. It meant that the wellspring of news and gossip that normally kept her busy had gone dry and that she would soon go searching for something. Which usually ended up with them ( mostly him) in some sort of trouble or other. 

The other clue that she was bored was that she wasn’t paying attention in Dr. Oliver’s class. She always paid attention in Dr. Oliver’s class. If only because she found him incredibly attractive. ( Her and the rest of Reefside High.)

“Cass?” He nudged her gently, trying to be inconspicuous.

“Huh?” She started. He was about to ask her what was going on, when a smooth voice interrupted them.

“Yes Cassidy? You wanted to lecture us on prehistoric plant life?”

She blushed at the gentle rebuke.

“No Doctor Oliver. I’m sorry.”

A teasing smile lit the teacher’s face. That’s good. Because botany bores me and I was actually talking about assigning lab partners.”

A few giggles.

He addressed the class again. “Half of you will pick names out of a hat. This hat to be exact,” he pulled a ridiculous hat, covered in pink feathers, from behind his desk. 

“Dr. O how many flamingoes had to die to make that?” Called Conner from the back.

The class exploded into laughter. 

Tommy grinned and waited until the laughter had died down before continuing. 

“Whoever you pick will be your partner for the next half of the year.” He winked conspiratorially. “Good luck.”

-PRDT-

Cassidy watched as every other person drew a slip. For some reason, she felt incredibly nervous and she could not understand why a simple thing like new lab partners had her on edge. 

She watched anxiously as Devon reached into the hat. Maybe he had picked her? She barely had time to guess before he showed her the slip:

_Ethan James_

Figured he’d get the class genius. He was just lucky that way. She sighed in annoyance as a small, niggling sense of fear wormed it’s way into her belly and began to grow. Who would she be paired with? 

-PRDT-

Conner McKnight reached into the silly pink hat with confidence. He was sure that he would end up with Ethan, Kira or Trent. Afterall, wouldn’t Doctor O want them together in case they had to discuss Ranger business? 

With a cocky grin to his friends he unfolded his slip of paper. His smile died instantly. 

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

The other three Rangers looked at him curiously. Ethan put a concerned hand on Conner’s shoulder. 

“Conner? You okay man?”

He peaked at the slip of paper in his friend’s now shaking hands and couldn’t help it: he burst out laughing and continued until Conner punched him, none too gently, in the arm. 

“Ow man…..”

“Come on Conner it can’t be that bad,” Kira said, trying to get a look at the name. 

“It is that bad,” Conner said, and showed her the piece of paper that had doomed him. It read:

_ Cassidy Cornell _

-PRDT-


	2. The Edward Cullen Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy and Conner both react to Dr. O’s experiment. Neither are too happy with the arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was longer but it felt almost too long so I decided to split this chapter. Next half of chapter two aka Chapter Three, will be up shortly. I hope you all like this very silly and very old story.

“Alright everyone, pair off if you haven’t already.”

Tommy sat back in his chair and watched with amusement as the class paired off. He was largely pleased at the class’s reactions when they saw their partners. He had become concerned with the clique mentality of his students and wanted them to branch out a little. 

He watched as a grinning Kira showed Trent her slip and sent up a quick prayer that they would actually get work done. 

He saw Devon approach Ethan and watched with bated breath as the Blue Ranger assessed Devon warily. He was relieved when, after a moment, Ethan shrugged and moved his things so that Devon could sit. 

He grinned. It looked like his idea was working perfectly.

His amusement died however when he caught sight of Cassidy still sitting by herself. He looked around, confused, because he was sure he had put her name in along with everyone else’s. 

With everyone largely paired off, it was easy to spot Conner standing rigid, staring in disbelief at his slip. Tommy then knew who Cassidy’s partner was. The Red Ranger confirmed it when he looked up at his teacher with a pleading expression. 

Tommy shook his head in refusal. He would not change the seating chart. With a look that promised that he’d be hearing more about it, Conner walked towards the table where the pretty blonde sat.

-PRDT-

Cassidy watched her classmates lair off and wondered why no one had come over to her. Had Dr. Oliver forgotten to add her name or something? 

Just as she was about to go ask a red, plaid flannel obscured her vision and Conner McKnight, star soccer player and according to him the “Next Beckham,” was standing at her table. The niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. The way he was looking at her…

She was about to say something when he wordlessly sat down in Devon’s vacated chair and scooted it as far away from her as he could. 

Humiliation burned through her and she had to resist the urge to stab him with her pen. It wasn’t as if she had asked for him to be her lab partner. 

She looked at the clock and fought a groan. Twenty-five minutes left. 

_Please make this class go faster. Please God get me out of here._

She would have been surprised to know Conner was thinking the exact same thing.

-PRDT-

Awkward couldn’t begin to describe sitting next to Cassidy, who was busy trying to stare a hole into the blackboard when she wasn’t taking what appeared to be the world’s most detailed notes. 

Conner squirmed and tried to get his friends’ attention but those assholes were all busy with the lecture and he was left alone to fend for himself without even a hint of sympathy. 

With a sigh he slumped in his seat. It was going to be a long rest of the year.

-PRDT-

_Just keep looking at the board._

Cassidy had seen Conner slump and was surprised at the hurt and indignation that flashed through her. It wasn’t her fault he’d picked her name out of that damned hat. Frustration boiled. She didn’t like him and she knew he didn’t like her but did he have to make it so glaringly obvious to the whole class? Mortification turned her cheeks pink. She forced herself to look at the board, her notes, her teacher, anything but the boy sitting next to her. 

-PRDT-

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Ranger Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy needs the gang to stay behind at the end of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is essentially the second part of the original chapter two. Things are gonna get rolling pretty quickly now.

The sound of the bell ringing had never been so sweet. Cassidy figured she had set a record with how fast she had put her books away.

“Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, I need to see you please.”

Cassidy paused as her reporter’s instincts kicked in. She hadn’t missed the urgency beneath Dr. Oliver’s calm tone. 

She hesitated, fiddling with the zipper on her book bag in the hopes of catching what was happening.

Finally. Something interesting-

“Devon, Cassidy, don’t you two have somewhere to be?” Came Dr. Oliver’s cool voice. 

For the second time that day she felt herself flush. She stood and accidentally locked eyes with Conner, feeling her heart go still.

His eyes were filled with disgust.

Confused and hurt by his antagonistic behavior, but refusing to be cowed, she squares her shoulders and refused to look away. 

With a snort he broke eye contact, and feeling smaller than she could remember feeling in a long time, she walked out of the classroom without looking at anyone, Devon following close behind. 

-PRDT-

A few minutes passed before Conner could contain himself no longer:

“Please Dr. O. You have to let me switch seats.”

“No.”

“ _Please!_ Just let me switch with Devon. That way Ethan and I get to be lab partners. And we can discuss Ranger Business.” Conner knew he was close to whining but he didn’t care. Cassidy bugged the hell out of him and he didn’t care what he had to do as long as he didn’t have to endure her incessant gossip. (Never mind that she’d barely spoken a word since he’d started sitting with her, much less gossiped.)

He was rewarded with a look from his teacher that clearly said: _Are you done yet?_

At Conner’s defiant glare Tommy spoke.

“First off, Ranger business isn’t to be discussed during class. I have found there is more to life than being a Ranger both from experience and as you so kindly and often remind me. 

Second, if I switch your seats I will be accused of playing favorites which I will not do. You should be able to work with someone regardless of whether they are your best friend or not. Teamwork remember? As a Ranger, you should understand that more than most.”

“Kira and Trent are partners.” Conner flung back. 

“Dude?” Trent said, “leave us out of it.”

Tommy shrugged. “Luck.”

“But-“

“I’m not switching you Conner so forget it. Now, I need to tell you why I asked you to stay.” He took a deep breath. 

“There’s a sixth Dino gem.”

Four jaws dropped simultaneously. 

Trent was the first to recover. “Does my Dad know?”

Tommy nodded. “I think so. Which is why we have to be extra aware until the gem is found. We can’t afford distractions right now.” He finished with a look at Conner.

“Do you have any idea where it could be?” Kira spoke up. 

“I have Hayley tracking its energy signature but so far no luck.”

“I wonder what abilities it has.” Ethan mused.

“Until it bonds with someone there is no way to tell.”

“Wait,” Kira said, “does that mean there is going to be another Ranger?”

“Yes. But we don’t have any control over that. The spirits that reside in your gems choose who they will bond with.”

“It could be anyone.” Ethan said.

“Which is why we have to find it as quickly as possible.”

What he didn’t add, but they all heard, was that they had to find the gem before Mesagog. 

-PRDT-

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Tunnel Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awareness sucks. At least according to Conner.   
> Or in which: our heroes get creative in trying to avoid each other but can’t seem to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be the only person who has put these two together lol that’s okay. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also I know this one ran a little long.... sorry

“So, what are we doing later guys?” Conner asked, nudging between Kira and Trent.

“We have a date later Conner,” Kira said pointedly. 

Well used to the game by now, Conner grinned. “Great,” he said, putting his arms around his friends, “where are we going?” 

“Dude,” Trent ducked out from under his arm, “back off!”

“What’s going on?” Ethan asked, coming up behind them.

“Conner’s being an ass.”

“Well,” Ethan mused, “it is Tuesday, and Conner is generally an ass on any day that ends in “y” so it makes sense.”

Kira and Trent burst out laughing at the look on Conner’s face.

The Red Ranger flipped the Blue Ranger the bird and together the four friends went to their first class.

-PRDT-

When Conner walked into Dr. O’s class later in the day he saw that Cassidy was already there. 

Annoyance flared as he reluctantly veered away from his friends and to his table. 

_Shit._

He sat down and busied himself with getting his books out, steadily ignoring the girl beside him. 

It was working quite well when:

A deep breath and then-

“Hey Conner.”

Conner turned towards her, ready to tell to not talk to him when he made his first error: he looked at her. 

He found himself transfixed by violet blue eyes framed by dark gold lashes, a spattering of freckles dusted a peer, upturned nose, and golden hair framed a heart shaped face as she’d worn it down today. She was devastating and Conner ruthlessly suppressed the inner voice that was shouting at him that he was done for and merely raised his eyebrows at her before turning back to the board. He never glanced at her again the rest of class. 

-PRDT-

From his place next to Ethan, Devon half rose out of his seat, a determined look on his face, when Ethan stopped him.

“Dude we all saw it. Let it go right now.”

He knew Ethan was right but he had seen the way Cassidy’s shoulders had slumped and he hurt inside. She was many things to many people but to him she was just Cassidy: the same curious, dynamic, too smart girl she’d been when he’d met her at five. To see some idiot jock, and to have said idiot jock be. Inner McKnight of all people, rebuff her pissed him off. He didn’t know her. No one actually knew her.

But because he knew Ethan was right and that confronting Conner would only humiliate his best friend further, he wordlessly sat back down and hoped that things would somehow work out, although he didn’t have much hope.

-PRDT-

The next day Cassidy arrived to Dr O’s class early to mentally prepare herself for Conner’s coldness. She felt slightly guilty as she thought about how she’d lied to Devon about needing to stop by the newspaper, but she wasn’t sure what to tell him about Conner. Hell, she wasn’t sure what to tell herself about Conner and she didn’t want to worry him for nothing. 

What was his deal anyway? 

Sure they’d never been friends but he had never been so hostile to her before. It was almost as if he blamed her for the seating arrangement which was hardly fair. She’d had more control than he did. Cassidy sighed. It was all Dr. O’s fault. She supposed she would just have to remove him from her favorite teacher list. It was a shame. He really was a brilliant teacher. ( And ridiculously hot.) 

She was just in the process of pulling out her books when a warm voice said:

“You’re here early.”

She looked up from her books to see Dr. Oliver standing in the doorway she flushed.

“Not that I mind,” he said conversationally, walking over to his desk. “It’s just that for the past few days you haven’t walked in here five minutes late with Devon.” He grinned to take the sting out of the rebuke.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been wanting a few minutes of peace and quiet.” It sounded lame, even to her own ears. 

Concern replaced the easygoing smile as he looked at her. 

“Are you okay Cassidy?”

This was it. This was her chance. 

_Here goes nothing..._

“Dr. Oliver I wanted-“

“Dr. O I need to talk to you right-“ Conner said, coming in and stopping mid sentence when he saw her. For a minute the two of them stared at each other, gazes deadlocked before he rolled his eyes. “Never mind,” he said and proceeded to sit down and once again ignore her completely before going over to his friends when they came in. Her face flames and she stared blankly at her notes until Devon came in.

“Hey Cass,” he said, somewhat tentatively. He thought she was the best person in the world but he was well versed in her moods and he could tell that she was working herself up to getting royally pissed. He had a sinking feeling he knew the cause. He also had a feeling she hadn’t really needed to go to the newspaper. 

She looked at him and he was taken aback by the brief flare of pain in her eyes before she smiled, almost too brightly, at him. 

“Hey Dev, so listen, I think I have a lead on a story.”

Just then the bell rang. 

“All right guys, you’re on my time now,” Dr. Oliver said and with a lot of screeching and noise, the students made their way back to their tables. Devon shot a concerned glance at Cassidy from his table, but she didn’t see it as she was too busy sitting rigidly in her seat and staring at the board. 

She pretended not to notice when Conner took his seat next to her. She didn’t see the other looks shot her way from three concerned people and one pissed off best friend. 

As far as she was concerned, she had tunnel vision.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Storm is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner is spiraling and his friends are starting to notice....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conner is being an ass. And he’s a little OOC but it’s still fun writing this

Conner eventually had to stop whining when Dr. O threatened to fail him if he asked to switch seats one more time. His friends were of no help either. Every time he bemoaned his ill luck at having Cassidy as a lab partner, his so called “friends” told him in no uncertain terms to “shut the fuck up and deal.” At least, that’s what Trent has snarled at him after class on Tuesday, all because he was looking for a little sympathy because he’d needed Cassidy’s help on an assignment. He was starting to realize how smart she was and it galled him. He didn’t want to be aware of her. He didn’t want to think about her. And that was all he’s been doing since the stupid seating chart: thinking about her. He’d become obsessed and he knew it, but had no idea how to stop. 

He kept thinking, at random moments, how beautiful she was. Especially when she smiled. Not that she ever smiled at him. It was mostly at Devon, wide with warmth and humor, or at his friends when they said hello to her in the halls and before classes, shy and a little guarded, but no less sincere. He kept thinking how smart she was and how much he liked hearing her answer Dr. O’s questions. He kept thinking how much he wanted her to say “Hey Conner” again but she hadn’t since the day he’d snubbed her. 

She only spoke to him when they were working, and kept the conversation to a minimum and he knew why. She was afraid of him. Afraid of what he’d say or do. The knowledge made him angry but he had no idea how to fix it. He didn’t _want_ to fix it. And that was when Conner started to change.

-PRDT-

He began to become moodier. Jumpy. More brooding. 

Conner wasn’t a brooder by nature. He was the very opposite of brooder; warm and bright and outgoing. Generally cheerful and a tad dramatic. 

As the days went by and he began to skip class more and more, his friends noticed him keeping his distance more often than not, and glowering anytime any of them so much as mentioned Cassidy. 

The few times he was cheerful felt forced and awkward and his friends shared concerned looks when he wasn’t looking. 

What they didn’t realize was that Conner watched Cassidy more often than not. He had developed what he called his “Cassidy Sense”, which always seemed to tell him when she was near. Those were usually the cases where he laughed a little too loud and smiled a little too bright and hoped that no one noticed. 

-PRDT-

“Conner?”

“What’s up Dr. O?”

The bell had just rung and he was in the process of packing up his books. He didn’t notice the hesitant tone in his teacher’s voice.

“Are you okay?”

“Umm… yeah,” Conner answered, confused. “Why?”

Tommy realized then that the boy had no clue he was spiraling and a sort of helpless despair came over him as he tried in vain to think of a good reason to get Conner to talk more. 

Not finding one, he simply said:

“It’s nothing. Just checking in is all.” He clamped a hand on the Red Ranger’s shoulder. “I’ll write you a late pass.”

Later, when the boy walked out he frowned. It was going to take a lot more than him to fix whatever was bothering Conner. And he had a bad feeling a storm was coming. 

-PRDT-

  
  



End file.
